The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Party Time`.
The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as p 79-5 and the male parent is the variety known as `Fashion Time` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,935). The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.